Remedios Custodio
Remedios Custodio (レメディオス・カストディオ) is the leader of the Paladin Order, a member of the Nine Colors, and the older sister of Kelart Custodio. Alongside her sister, Remedios was known as the genius Custodios, the twin wings of the Holy Queen, and she also the personal bodyguard of Queen Calca Bessarez. She is currently the leader of the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army after Jaldabaoth and his demi-human army conquered the northern part of the Holy Kingdom. Appearance Remedios is a woman with brown hair. While she is as beautiful as the Holy Queen, her eyes contain a cold, razor-sharp look, like the edge of a blade. She is dressed in a suit of silvery full plate armor and a surcoat. It can be said that her attire is a traditional vestment of the paladin order's grandmaster, an ancient suit of magical artifice. She is also equipped with a sword located at her waist. Personality Remedios does not use her head much and is driven by her emotions, which is a great deal of inconvenience for others. She is highly self-righteous, dedicated to her belief that demi-humans are a threat to humanity. For that reason, she would go so far as to kill demi-human children without a second thought or guilt to keep her nation and its people safe from any harm's way possible. By heart, anything she did for the sake of them was acceptable from her point of view. On other hand she has a great compassion for her fellow humans and would heal a mere foot soldier in the midst of battle, even when there are other priorities. In a way, Remedios does not like to think, and she is considered to be a very stubborn person. Although it could be a part of her own flaw as an individual, it was also the reason that she could embody absolute justice in the first place. Background Remedios is a close friend of Calca, and as the head of the strongest generation of the paladin order in history, the foundation of her power was based on military might. While being the army's leader, Remedios gets by somehow thanks to the sacrifices of her two lieutenants. She is also the leader of the Paladin Order and a member of the Nine Colors. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc During a private meeting with her sister and Calca Bessarez to discuss the war effort and the future of the Kingdom, Remedios suggested that they sell demi-human armors to the neighboring countries. However, these were only considered as bargain items and there was a concern of supplying other nations with their own arsenal that could potentially be used against them, particularly the Sorcerer Kingdom. When Jaldabaoth attacked Kalinsha, Remedios and her Paladin Order engaged him with Calcan and Kelart providing support through their summoned angels and magic. Remedios was successful in knocking the demon out of the sky and into a building, but her instincts told her that the demon had been defeated to easily. Before she could speculate further, Jaldabaoth emerged from debris in a more terrify demonic form. The paladins attempted to fight him, but were stunned to learn that the demon's new form gave him some sort of immunity to their weapons. Remedios charged at the demon with her holy blade, but Jaldabaoth merely teleported to where Kelart and Calca stood. She heard a pitiful scream and quickly looked at the direction where Calca and Kelart have run not too long ago, but the wall of paladins around her kept her from seeing what is going on. She immediately ran to their aid even though she was badly hurt and and her body was already sluggish. Remedios blocked by her paladins from getting any close to Jaldabaoth. She was immediately stupefied after seeing him holding the Queen that she was not even able to think if her own sister is already in safety. She despaired even more when the demon took it upon himself to treat her friend Calca as a literal weapon, using her body to attack the paladins which made them hesitate in their offense. Fortunately, Remedios was able to survive the fall of Kalinsha. After the Northern Holy Kingdom has fallen into the hands of Jaldabaoth and his minions, she later formed her group known as the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army. After her pleas for assistance were being continuously rejected by the nobles of the South, Remedios traveled east with her comrade Gustav and her squire Neia to request aid from the Re-Estize Kingdom. Remedios and her group were turned away by the nobility of the Kingdom, which caused the paladin to verbally take her frustration out on Neia. However, Blue Rose accepted an invitation to meet with her party. The two groups exchanged information on Jaldabaoth and while the adventurers were sympathetic to the Holy Kingdom's plight, they refused her plea for help. Blue Rose gave them the name of an adventurer, Momon, who defeated Jaldabaoth in the past. However, they warned Remedios that he now served under the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown, a being that was possibly as terrifying as Jaldabaoth. The delegation armed with this information journey to the Sorcerer Kingdom. During Remedios's travel to the capital of the undead, her party came across a Ghost Ship. The brash leader's reaction was to call an attack on the vessel, but was restrained by Gustav who feared it might be under the authority of the Sorcerer King. Abilities The strongest paladin of the Holy Kingdom, who has reached the realm of heroes. Remedios would be much better suited to an assault role. However, she was too good as a paladin and her skills simply could not be overlooked, and so she ended up as the army's leader. Job Classes * Paladin * Holy Knight Martial Arts * Flow Acceleration Skills * Evil Slayer: A skill from one of her job classes. This intensified the divine power within her holy sword while facing Jaldabaoth. * Holy Strike: '''A basic technique used by paladins. It causes channeled divine power to explode upon contact with an enemy and is effective to ones with evil alignment. * '''Healing Magic: Remedios used a 1st tier version of this during Jaldabaoth's onslaught that could not fully restore someone on the verge of death, but is still enough to heal them to the point they can stagger around. Main Equipment * Zafarisia: Used by Remedios, the blade could inflict grievous wounds onto evil beings. Relationships Calca Bessarez Incidentally, Remedios's birthday is close to that of the Holy Queen, so they ended up becoming friends. After Calca's ascension as Holy Queen, there are very few people that Calca trusted especially among her jealous brothers. Remedios was a spiritual oasis for Calca due to her conviction and forthright which assisted Calca as a leader. Kelart Custodio Remedios tends to use Kelart as a scapegoat, such as taking the blame for the Holy Kingdom's lack of knowledge on Jaldabaoth so as Calca would not feel guilty. Remedios cares deeply for her sister, and would prioritize her safety first over the Queen. Her reason for that is if she does rescued Kelart, she would be able to resurrect Calca with her magic. Neia Baraja After both Calca and Kelart were presumed to be killed by Jaldabaoth and most of the Northern Holy Kingdom conquered by the demi-human army, Remedios began to, perhaps subconsciously, take out her anger and grief on Neia. Later on, after their meeting with Ainz Ooal Gown for the first time, Remedios doesn't even think about words of praise towards her despite convincing the Sorcerer King to shorten the deadline. As Remedios berates Neia, she then storms off at the mention of a reward for her success in cutting down a three year wait to two years. Ainz Ooal Gown Upon meeting him the Paladin was respectful to his position as a sovereign, however that facade was only superficial. Though the undead agreed to stop Jaldabaoth, she schemes to kill him after he served her Kingdom’s purpose. Jaldabaoth Remedios had underestimated the demon, as she believed since some mere adventurers drove him away, she and her paladins could easily defeat him. However her arrogance proved to her her undoing and learned the true scope of his power. She along with rest of the Holy Kingdom now hate him for what he has done to the nation and its monarchy, but is deeply angry because it was him who killed her sister and the queen and wants to make him pay for what he did. Trivia * Her surname Custodio is a religious Spanish and Portuguese name chosen to invoke the protection of a guardian angel. Synonymous with the late latin angelus custodius, from custos, genitive custodis, meaning ‘guardian’ or ‘keeper’. * She admitted that even though she devotes herself to study before, she would not be able to excel in academics. That is why she dedicated her life strengthening herself as she was talented in that field. This eventually led her being recognized as the country's most powerful paladin. Quotes * (To Lakyus of Blue Rose): "Ah, I'm the one who should be happy to meet the wielder of the demonic blade like yourself. Ahem. Please take a seat. The people around us are all paladins of the Holy Kingdom. It would be good if we could all listen in. Erm, if there's time after that, I would like very much to see the demonic blade." * (To her soldiers about Ainz and Jaldabaoth): "Both of them are enemies of mankind. Then ideally, it would be best if both sides destroyed each other...that said, we won't just sit back and reap the profits. Even if the Sorcerer King is wounded unto death by Jaldabaoth, we will not take advantage of his plight. However, that is all." * (To Gustav): "When the time comes, the Kingdom, the Empire and the Theocracy will cushion the blow. Of course, we will send aid as well, but the Holy Kingdom has been too badly ravaged by Jaldabaoth. Until our country recovers its strength, all we can do is cheer them on...From that point of view, our country stands to gain the most from a clash between Jaldabaoth and the Sorcerer King..." * (To Gustav): "...We have to think about how to properly make use of the Sorcerer King." * (To Neia): "Ahh. I'll tell you this first. Your mission is make the Sorcerer King more easily usable. Please him and keep him in a good mood.." * (To Ainz): “The only one who may stand above us is Her Majesty, the Holy Queen. Regretfully, we cannot accept commands from the king of another nation.” * (To Resistance members about Ainz): “We’ve talked about this before, haven’t we? Don’t make me repeat myself. The poison’s already in us now.” Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Paladins Category:Knights Category:Nine Colors Category:Paladin Order Category:Holy Kingdom Liberation Army Category:Roble Holy Kingdom